


Пришелец

by ilmare



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, Young Jim
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Пока юный Джеймс Кирк скучает дома в одиночестве, его навещает вулканец из будущего. А Спок оказывается лицом к лицу с младшей версией своего капитана.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 20





	Пришелец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alien Visitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347412) by [tooberjoober](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober). 



Джим напевал себе под нос на заднем крыльце дома, прижимая прохладную тряпку к левому глазу. Мама с Сэмом уехали на очередную научную ярмарку. Джим не особенно интересовался этим, тем более они поздно вернутся домой. Нет, у Джима были дела поважнее.

Поджав ноги, он взглянул на звезды и вытащил старый коммуникатор, который отец дал ему, когда в последний раз был дома. Тот больше не работал, но это не имело значения. Джим быстро нажал несколько кнопок, прежде чем пристроить его рядом с тряпкой, которую прижимал к наливающемуся чернотой глазу. «Прибывает капитан Джордж Кирк». Он рассматривал звездное небо, представляя, что видит корабль отца, хотя и знал, что это маловероятно.

Джим прочистил горло: «Привет, пап. Мама и Сэм занимаются одним научным делом. Я понимаю, что капитан должен знать много всего, но я чуть не уснул, когда Сэм попытался объяснить кое-что из того, о чем они там говорили. Я… снова подрался с Фрэнки, — признался он. — Но у меня была веская причина! Он сказал, что Звездный флот дурацкий, а вы командуете болванами. Поэтому я и ударил его. Было здорово, пока он не ударил меня в ответ. Мама сказала, что завтра у меня будет черный глаз».

Джим остановился на мгновение. Ему показалось, он услышал, как что-то движется в поле недалеко от него.

— Привет?! — крикнул он в темноту, схватив фонарик со стола, и осветил все вокруг.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал высокий мужчина, поднимая руки вверх. — Не хотел напугать.

Джим списал зеленоватый оттенок кожи мужчины и его заостренные уши на неверный свет фонарика.

— Кажется, я попал сюда по ошибке. Я услышал твой голос и надеялся, что ты скажешь, где я нахожусь. — Спок с интересом посмотрел на ребенка. Он не мог разобрать черты, но было что-то ужасно знакомое в этом голосе и в этом месте.

— Где находитесь? — переспросил Джим, чуть опуская фонарик. — В Айове. Э-э... на Земле, — добавил он, догадавшись, что заостренные уши не были плодом его воображения. — Я Джим. А тебя как зовут? — Джим знал, что его мать расстроится, если узнает, что он разговаривает с незнакомцем. Но он не боялся. У него было чувство, что он знает этого человека.

— Джим… Кирк? — Спок вспомнил, как его друг чудесным образом путешествовал назад во времени, в детство Спока. Похоже, теперь ему выпал такой же шанс.

— Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? — с любопытством спросил Джим.

— Поразительно,— вздохнул Спок. — Меня зовут Спок и... — Он не знал, как именно это объяснить. — Мы знакомы. Или, по крайней мере... будем знакомы.

Глаза Джима распахнулись, когда Спок приблизился к освещенному крыльцу.

— Говоришь, ты из будущего? — Прежде чем Спок успел ответить, Джим снова заговорил: — Все люди в будущем похожи на тебя или ты особенный?

Спок прочистил горло.

— Я не человек. Я вулканец.

— О! Я кое-что знаю о вулканцах! — воскликнул Джим, освободив Споку место рядом с собой. — Вы те ребята, которые любят логику! И вы в Федерации! И вы живете на ужасно жаркой пустынной планете!

— Все верно, — сказал Спок, чуть улыбнувшись. Теперь он разглядел синяк, постепенно проступающий вокруг глаза Джима. — Джим… что случилось с твоим глазом?

— О! — Джим отвел взгляд, снова поднимая тряпку. — Парень, который живет ниже по улице, — придурок. Он постоянно оскорбляет Звездный флот и моего отца.

Спок сразу же взял невольную вспышку гнева под контроль. Тем не менее, мысль о том, что кто-то причиняет вред его т`хила, даже его более молодой версии, расстраивала.

— Это не причина для насилия, хотя я понимаю твои действия.

— Он злой, — упрямо сказал Джим, взглянув на звезды. — А как я встретил тебя в будущем, Спок?

Уголок рта Спока дернулся вверх в легкой улыбке.

— Я твой первый офицер на борту «Энтерпрайза», — ответил он ровно.

— Мой первый офицер… — Джим умолк, осознание отразилось в его глазах. — Так я стану капитаном? На «Энтерпрайзе»? — Его улыбка излучала свет и тепло, знакомые Споку по его собственному Джиму, и искреннее удивление, которое очень шло этому мальчику.

— Ты станешь самым молодым капитаном в истории Звездного флота, — сказал Спок и ощутил, как внутри рождается гордость. — И, на мой взгляд, одним из самых способных и талантливых капитанов в его истории.

— Правда? — Джим усмехнулся. — Это потрясающе! — Он снова взглянул на звезды. — Мой папа — капитан.

— В самом деле? — спросил Спок, хотя знал это.

— Да. — Джим кивнул. — Мы видим его нечасто, потому что он всегда очень занят. Но когда мы встречаемся, он рассказывает самые крутые истории о том, где побывал. — Джим помолчал минуту, а потом снова заговорил: — У тебя есть какие-нибудь интересные истории о том, куда мы отправимся?

— Да. Хочешь, чтобы я что-то рассказал? — спросил Спок. Джим кивнул, и он поведал о разных существах и планетах, с которыми они столкнулись вместе, так что в конце концов Джим заснул на крыльце, убаюканный его словами. Спок вытащил одеяло из кресла-качалки и укрыл его, а через несколько мгновений вернулся на «Энтерпрайз».

***

— Джим, — произнес Спок, уже стоя в транспортаторной. — Я не уверен, что вы вспомните, но только что я говорил с вами-подростком. Я попал в прошлое к вам, как вы раньше — ко мне.

— Странно, — протянул Джим. — Но я... кажется, припоминаю сон, в котором говорил с вулканцем на кукурузном поле, хотя и позабыл подробности. — Он улыбнулся Споку: — И… как я?

— Вы беседовали сами с собой, обращаясь к отцу, и у вас был синяк во весь глаз, потому что вы защищали Звездный флот, — ответил тот. — На самом деле, Джим, вы не сильно изменились.


End file.
